Beast
Must See Episodes * The Beast of Bayville * Retreat Personality Beast was a very friendly and warm hearted man when he was not affected by the beast's anger. He was also very smart and he understood egyptian hieroglyphics. Beast remains a genius intellect and a rather refined person. He does like to have fun, though, especially with snowball fights. Physical appearance * Hanks Outfits In his mutated form, Beast has long shaggy hair, relatively long arms, and opposable thumbs on his feet, much like a giant gorilla Powers & Abilities Anthropoid/Simian physique that gives him an ape-like demeanor. Originally had a more human disposition, but an adverse reaction to a serum caused additional manifestations that gave him full-bodied blue fur and ape-like physiology. Mutant morphology also grants him above-average strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and agility. Also posesses a genius level IQ, but does not stem from his mutation Early Life Henry McCoy's mutant powers revealed themselves at birth in the form of unusually large hands and feet, likely caused by his father's exposure to massive amounts of radiation during an accident at the nuclear power plant where he worked. To avoid the embarrassment to their family and friends, Henry's parents moved with him to Bayville, New York. During his teenage years, Henry's abilities began to develop rapidly. Using his advanced intelligence, he concocted a serum to allow him to look as human as possible. Around this time, Professor Charles Xavier contacted the young mutant, offering him the chance to control his mutancy without the use of chemicals, but Henry's confidence in his abilities made him politely refuse the good professor's offer. Soon, Henry joined the football team, becoming a star and leading the team to many victories until his graduation. Due to his aggressive nature on the field, McCoy's peers gave him the nickname of the Beast. After a few years in college, Henry received his master's degree and returned to Bayville to teach Phys. Ed. and Advanced Chemistry. Over the years, his system had begun to grow resistant to the serum, and he was continually feeling his mutancy closer and closer to taking control of him. Season 1 ]] After several temperary takeovers by the beast, McCoy lost control. His true mutancy came through, turning him into a hulking, ape-like, blue-furred beast, and he ran wild through the streets of Bayville. At this time, the young X-Men stepped in to stop him, as well as to help him. The X-Man known as Spyke was instrumental in helping McCoy to overcome his animalistic side, reciting a verse from Hamlet which McCoy had asked the young mutant to memorize as punishment for skipping class. McCoy currently resides at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, helping the students learn to control their abilities. Season 2 Season 3 When Beast decided to go on a weekend retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, he chose to take along Iceman, Spyke, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. Season 4 Notes Beast is one of the few main X-Men who wasn't deaged for the series, acting as a mentor and teacher to several other X-Men. When they were making the design for Beast, they tried to make him more grey than blue. Other faces of Beast Uncanny_-_beast.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Beast.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_beast.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Xhile-_beast.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_beast.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men-Beast.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2_-_Hank.png|'X-Men 1' (2000) Last_Stand_-_Beast.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) First_Class-_Hank.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) First_Class-_Beast.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) X-men_ani,_beasty.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Beast.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Best.png| MAD (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine" Anime' (2011) Anime_xmen_-_beast.png|'X-Men Anime TV Series' (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_beast.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men